My Babies, My personallities
by MultiFandomMonster
Summary: Mike and Zoey have there first kid. or kids. and they find out each child represents one of his personalities.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I FanFiction was being a jerk to me and not putting my story in the archive so this is my 3rd time reuploading it plus I am rewriting the chapter because i hated it my old one.**

**i hope you enjoy this. and if it dosn't upload again then well,, you probably wont see this.**

_It was quite a few years after td. Mike and Zoey we're now married and had just had a baby or shall i say 5 babies. 4 boys and 1 girl. Our story starts a few hours after they we're born and one of the couples closest friends Cameron came to visit.  
_

"Hey Guys." The small nerd said as he walked into the room. "Congrats on the baby."

"Actually babies." Zoey said giggling. "There are 5, 4 boys and 1 girl." She gestured towards the cribs against the wall.

"Wow." The bubble boy said. He looked over the cribs. "Do you have names for them yet?"

"Not yet." Mike said. "We actually we're gonna hold that off until tomorrow until we get a feel for there personality's"

Somehow Personalities triggered something in Cameron's mind.

"Oh My Gosh Guys!" Cameron Screamed Out. "Did you guys not notice that your babies kind of represent Mikes multiple personalities."

"Umm no." Mike said nervously.

"Think about it 5 babies 4 boys 1 girl. Plus none of them look like Zoey and if you look closely there all showing traits of your personalities. "

"No, It has to be a conisadence." Mike screamed.

"Calm down Mike." Zoey said. "What do you mean when they say they are showing traits."

"Well.." Cameron started.

"The little girl is trying to grab her feet."

"This little boy is whining and crying alot kinda like Chester."

"This one is trying to wiggle out of his shirt like Vito."

"This one is trying to climb out of his crib kinda seems like a Manitoba trait."

"and the one sleeping is probably Mal."

Mike felt kind of scared.

"Wow you make a point." Mike mumbled. "I guess thats kinda cool..exept...for...that..theres...one like..Mal."

"I wouldn't worry nobody's born evil." Cameron said.

"Cam makes a point.I actually find it cute." Zoey Laughed. "And i think i wanna name them after the personalities."

"Ok..." Mike Sighed.

**Thats it for this Chapter. Its kinda rushed and dialogy...(cuz thats a word.) But i promise it gets better. I am thinking of making the next chapter kind of a cute kind of one-shot type thing before going into the real story. Its about the kids being in Kindergarten it works into the story. I actually might post it later tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2. Thanks for all the nice reviews they made my day (well i read them at like 11:00pm so night XD) But heres the next chapter its not like a one shot like i said because the nexty chapter actually is going to start where this chapter ends so its just a chapter. But its still where there in kindergarden.  
**

_It was 5 years later. _

_The kids we're well 5 years old._

_They truly all did_ _represent a personality. _

_Svetlana was always jumping and flipping and had just recently started a gymnastics class. _

_Manitoba was always acting tough and looking for adventure._

_Vito was a trouble maker and always ran around without his shirt on._

_Chester was always getting annoyed and complaining._

_And then Mal. He didn't show signs of being a evil cruel reckless delinquent. But he was very dark. He was never in a good mood and seemed to take it out on everyone else. _

_But today was a a special day for all of them there first day of kindergarten._

"Wake up Sleepy heads." Zoey yelled into the door of the room all the quintuplets shared. "Its your very first day of school."

"Yeah School.' Svetlana said as she stood on her bed and did a flip off of it.

"Don't hurt your self Svetlana, You don't wanna get hurt on your first day of school." Zoey said to her daughter.

The other 4 got out of bed gradually.

They got dressed ate breakfast and Mike drove them to school.

They soon arrived at the school.

"Bye Guys." Mike said As they left the car. "Mal you better behave."

Mal just looked at his dad rudely.

When they got to the classroom,There teaches Mrs. Annie greeted them.

"You must be the quintuplets that i heard we we're having in class."

They nodded and Manitoba introduced himself and his siblings

They drew pictures and everything was fun until recess...

4/5 of the quints we're playing tag. The one that wasn't was Mal.

As Chester ran by he stopped to pant because he was out of breath.

"Dumb Running Games." He panted. Then he looked over and his brother.

"Mal why aren't you playing?"

"Cuz i don't wanna play your dumb games." Mal yelled.

Svetlana who was it. Ran up to Chester.

"Tag Chester your it." The little gymnast girl said tapping the boys shoulder. "Wait whats going on?"

"I am trying to ask Mal to play but hes being a dumb old grumpy pants!"

"Shut up." Mal Mumbled.

Svetlana grabbed Mals Hand.

"Comeon play with us." She said cheerily. "Please!"

Suddenly Mal became increasingly mad. He kicked her sister in the gut and she fell on the blacktop.

The small gymnast sat on the ground tears running down her small cheeks.

Chester ran to get help and her other brothers ran to help her.

Manitoba and Vito Helped her up.

Mrs. Annie put Mal in time out and Called there parents.

Both Zoey and Mike we're home.

When Mike found out he was so upset.

Up until now things had been fine and now everything just felt messed up.

"Zoey what are we going to do!" Mike cried out.

"I don't know, Mike It was just one time its nothing." Zoey responded.

"You don't know. This is basically the beginning. You can't be to sure." Mike said freaked out. "I know what my personalities are like and my children are just like them. I know i should treat them like there not, but its hard when they are showing bad traits."

"Just calm down Mike, it will be ok." Zoey Said as she hugged her husband.

**I dont actually like this chapter that much but i have great ideas for where this is going. Please review or the little personalities will draw on your face.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok again thanks for the reviews. I'd like to point out something that was pointed out in a review before i begin. I will respect there privacy by keeping them anon. But they asked me to make my chapters longer. To them I try to make them decently long but i have hyper attention problems and it makes it hard to write. But i will try. 3** ** Now time for the story.**

That afternoon Mike picked up his kids.

He tried to avoid any subject on the playground problem. Him and Zoey had already talked it over.

"How was your day?" He chirped cheerily.

Before anyone can respond Svetlana brought up just the wrong subject.

"Mal hit me." She screeched.

Mike was slightly mad but decided not to worry.

"How bout everyone else?"

They all mumbled there oks and goods. Except Mal who sat silently.

When they got home Zoey was sitting on the porch waiting for them.

'Hey Kiddos I have a surprise for you' She said pulling a box of rocket pops from her back.

The kids cheered this was there favorite snack at least that they all shared.

Even Mal grinned a little.

"Get in a line." Zoey said.

She one by one gave out the Popsicles to every one of the one quints.

and then there was Mal.

"Mal you dont get a popcicle until you apologize to Svet."

'Fine, I am sorry Svetlana." He said. "Now Give me my rocket pop."

Zoey handed him the Popsicle.

They all ate there Popsicles and hung out.

"Zoom." Manitoba screamed as he tried to 'land' the rocket pop in his mouth but hit his brother Vito.

"Eh don't hit my face." Vito screamed wiping the juice of his face.

"Sorry." The little adventurer said.

Just then Zoey walked in front of the Popsicle eating quints.

"Ok i have something to tell you guys."

"Gosh i knew there was a catch." Chester screeched.

"Ok calm down. Anyway when i first met your dad... He had this thing called Multiple Personality Disorder and it made him act like 5 different people at different times without knowing it not including his original when we he was about 17 he got rid of it."

They all kinda just nodded.

"And then when you guys we're born...his personalities he had kinda became your personalities."

"Huh"

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"What the heck?"

"Can I get another popcicle?"

This is what the kids said to react (the last one was Vito.)

"Well all of you have a personalities of your daddy's personalities.

Like He had a old man one who was complainy named Chester. Our Chester isn't a old man but he complains alot.

Then there was Svetlana she was kinda like a girl and she was a gymanst."

"Like Me!" Svetlana interrupted.

"Yep. And then there was Vito a tough scrappy bad boy who never wore a shirt. Manitoba a adventurous one and then Mal who was well...evil."

Everyone kinda just stared at him and Chester who was sitting next to him scooted away.

"But it ok guys whatever you got minor or major or really major. You can help it. You all need to help eachother so you can succeed."

There was a small pause before Mal spoke.

"I dont wanna help these idiots." He groaned. 'And i dont need it"

"Quit being a jerk Mal." Vito said.

Mal rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

**I hate this chapter to. Whatever i hope you like it. Next Chapter will be another growth thing probably 9th going into 10th (i am pretty sure in canada middle school ends in 9th so..i want them to be in that stage) Its gonna be good. i Crave rocket pops. I dont even like popcicles. XD**

**Review or Manitoba will smear rocket pop on your face why'll wearing a bikini. (These threats are messed up but not as bad as my last fic.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont even know what to say...**

_It was 10 years later. All the kids we're age 15. They had however helped eachother stay out of trouble but with Mal it was super hard. As they got older they started growing apart. They had just started there first year of high was beginning to become harder to keep each other safe. Lets start at the second week of school. At lunch. They we're all sitting together because there actually not as popular as you'd think._

"Is this food even edible?" Chester Complained as he picked up what he thought (and hoped) was mashed squash.

"Eh I Can't eat this crap!" Vito said. "I'm gonna go flirt with that hottie." He said pointing to a tan big haired girl. (Anne Maria's Daughter)

Before he could walk away Svetlana grabbed his arm.

"What Gives Svetlana?!" Vito Groaned.

"I am trying to protect you from your bad boy tenancies." Svetlana screamed.

"How am i gonna ever get a girlfriend if you keep stopping me?" Vito Groaned. "Plus your the only one whos still on that crappy promise. I mean we made it when we we're 5 freakin' years old!"

Svetlana just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Svet, bet you can't stop me from doing this." Mal laughed as her ran off with his lunch tray and pored the nasty squash stuff on the girl Vito was gonna flirt with.

"Ugh he just gets whorst." Svetlana groaned as she ran up to stop any fighting.

"What the hell was that for bitch?!" The Girl Screamed.

"Just because." Mal laughed.

"Oh You wanna fight?!" The girl yelled out. "Come on right here."

Svetlana grabbed Mal and held him back.

"I'll give Svetlana dedication points." Manitoba laughed.

And then the Principal came.

"Ok whats going on?" He groaned.

"This boy just came up to me and pored this nasty orange crap all over my hair."

"Come with me both of you"

Mal was told he was suspended for the next week.

But he was allowed to stay at school the rest of the day and he went home after school with his siblings.

When the other 4 went on with there lives he was held back by his parents exept for Svetlana who had gymnastics.

"Would you like to explain why we got a call from principal Black saying you pored squash on somebody's head." Mike yelled.

Mal stayed quiet.

"You need to control your evil ways." Zoey said in a calm matter.

This set Mal off.

"Control really?! You said it yourselves i am evil i was born with it. No matter how hard i try or you guys try or my brothers or that flip head Svetlana try to stop it i can't! I'm a problem and im your problem so get the hell over it!" He screamed. "I'm out of here."

and then he ran up to the attic.

**That was shorter then usual wow. Review or Mal will poar squash on your head.**


	5. Chapter 5

C5  
It was at dinner that night. Everyone was eating .  
"Where is Mal?" Manitoba asked. "Haven't seen the mate since school. Is he grounded?"  
"No." Zoey groaned. " He locked himself in the attic."  
Everyone just kind of stared at her like she had two heads.  
Then Svetlana stood up. "I'm not that hungry. I am gonna see if Mal wants my leftovers."  
Without waiting for comment she walked off with her plate and walked up to the stairs into the attic.  
She knocked on the door.  
"Mal i brought food."  
"Go away Svetlana."  
"I have Pizza." She said in a singsong voice. "With Garlic Bread."  
"Fine." Mal Grumbled.  
She walked in.  
She saw him burning stuff with matches. One that was a pink notebook that said Svetlana's dream book.  
She grabbed the book and blew out the flame.  
"Stop destroying my dreams!" Svetlana Screamed.  
"Whatever." Mal said. "This is the only place where i could put this shitty curse to use and not be in trouble."  
Svetlana finally got it.  
" You think your cursed." Svetlana said hugging her twin.  
He just kind of groaned and didn't respond.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because of that Multiple People Problem that our dad has or whatever. It made me evil and worst i'm the problematic one. None of you guys have big problems i mean sure there are a few flaws but look at you"  
He said pointing out his sister. "You are a advanced gymnast."  
Suddenly something happened that never happened since they were babies.  
Mal began to cry.  
Svetlana grabbed him tighter in to the hug.  
"I understand now." She whispered. "But you don't have to lock everyone out."  
He pushed her away and out the door slamming it.  
Svetlana cried.  
Mal looked threw the key hole and saw what happened.  
He wanted to was more scared of his problem then ever.

i hope you liked that. I love it. Sorry if its bad or theres a mistake. I am writing this on my ipod on a school bus. I felt like it would be a good way to pass the time since i havnt wrote a chapter. I guess i kinda ruined Mal's true evilness here. Meh who cares. Its my story i can write what i Iwant.  
Your lucky i didnt add in the musical number XD  
Review or Mal will set your dreams on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heyyy sorry for the long wait. I got Grounded. Don't ask why. But im back baby! WARNING THIS CHAPTER ENDS UP BEING VERY SAD. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY HURT,DEAD,OR BROKEN FEELS.**_

The next day was a Saturday. It was pretty warm for a September in Canada and All the quints except (of course) Mal we're sitting on the porch eating rocket pops (They still loved them).

"Hey Svet. Did you ever find out what Mal was so pissed about?" Vito asked.

"Um yeah i guess." Svetlana said nervously.

"What do you mean 'you guess'? you either know it of you don't" Chester barged in.

"Yeah i do." Svetlana looked down at her feet nervously.

"So what happened mate?" Manitoba screamed.

Svetlana didn't want to answer this question. She knew if she did something bad would happen. But her brothers stared heavily at her waiting for a answer.

"I guess he dosn't wanna be evil, but he feels like hes cursed because of dads multiple personality disorder." Svetlana mumbled.

Everyone looked really sad.

"Man.." Vito Started. "That's sad. I should talk to him."

Svetlana shook her head.

"I wouldn't do that." Svetlana warned.

"Shit,it was hard for you cuz your a little girl." Vito said. "Let the men handle this. Mani wanna come with."

Manitoba nodded and they left.

"Ok Just don't invite me." Chester mumbled to himself. "Im weak but still a man."

So Manitoba and Vito went upstairs.

Manitoba knocked on the door so fast you'd think his fist would go threw.

"What the hell do you want?" Mal screamed.

"Its Vito and Manitoba let us in mate." Manitoba yelled back.

Mal was hesitant but opened the door.

"Why are you guys here?"

"We are here to..." Vito started but Manitoba interrupted him.

"Mate what happened to your arm?" Manitoba screamed.

Both of Mal's arms we're covered in scars. He had spent the previous night burning his arm.

"Shut the hell up."

"Mate those are major battle scars." Manitoba said grabbing his hand and observing his arm.

"Dude Svet told us that you we're upset but i didn't think it was this bad." Vito screamed. "I'm getting our parents. You need help."

"You better not dare."

Vito grabbed Mal's arms tight and screamed for his parents.

Both Parents ran up the stairs.

"Whats going on?" Mike said.

Both parents we're in a panic.

"Mal has been hiding in the attic and self harming." Manitoba said. "According to Svetlana he thinks hes cursed or something because of that personality thing."

"Oh...My..." Zoey said. Her eyes burned but she tried not to cry. She couldn't show her feelings it would only make it whorst.

"Mal come with me." Mike said trying to stay calm.

"Why?" Mal screamed.

"Your going to the hospital. Its for your own good."

They basically had to drag Mal to the car.

**_I actually don't like how i wrote this but it defiantly brings something to the story. Kinda weird cuz this story started out so cute.._**

**_It could have been whorst I had a idea to make them find Mal's dead body but that would be to dark._**

**_Btw thanks guys because of you i have broke my most reviews 3 I love you guys soo much its not even funny. Keep them coming. It maybe wishful thinking but i really wanna get to 100. _**

**_Please review or Manitoba will steal your panties (or boxers)_**


End file.
